Coraline The hidden Stories Of The Ghost Children
by angel owl 2.0
Summary: these are the three three stories of three ghost children when they were captured how did the other mother impressed them and why they wanted to leave their old lives behind


Timmy's Story, The Ghost Boy

During the 1700s century there once was a boy named Timmy Olive. His father had passed away when he was five because of a spreading plague. his mother had a hard time keeping thing up and running after that she spend so much time tending to all the house chores and her job cleaning and mending clothes' that she had little to no time with her son. Timmy was very lonely he wishes his mother had more time for him he was forced to fend for himself and there were no kids for miles. He would often play with his wheel hoop and stick.

Then the civil war started in order to earn some much needed money she went and served in the military. She asks her sister in law Sarah to watch her son and keep an eye on the house until her return. Lite did she know that Sarah was a mean cold blooded woman who especially hated kids and tormented Timmy the second she left. She made him do all the chores in the house and work extremely hard on them with the constant threat of being beaten. She would starve him for days at a time, beat him for no reason at times, and make things dirty or ruin for him to clean and fix.

He was more miserable than ever with her. He could not even keep up with her demands making the house in poor condition. The pigs and chickens were so thin that they could hardly lay eggs produce milk and were too scrawny to sell or eat. The house would cover in mud and mold and let out a foul smell from the inside out. He wished he could escape from her until his mother's return.

One day a doll show up on his door step a note was tied to and read _miss you a lot with all my love, from mother. _He knew they had to stay out of sight from his aunt he knew that she it she would use it for fire wood just as she did with most his toys. While she was still sleeping he snuck up his room and hid them under his mattress. He then went down to fix her breakfast before she woke that was one of her demands. He manage to finish in time but beaten when it got cold.

At night he herd squeaking in his room and saw buttoned eyed mice staring right at him. He got up and chased them to the little door which had glowing tunnel behind it. He crawled through it and saw his home only at lot more pleasant. He heard a soft hum in the kitchen and smells something great. When he looked at first he thought it was his mother but was even more surprised, baffled, and a little disappointed when she greeted him and saw her button eyes but was delighted by the big beautiful dinner on the table. She acted just as kind and loving as his mother and he had never eaten so well before, she played ball with him and he never had to lift a finger around the house.

Every day from then on Timmy would go to his second mothers whenever he got the chance. However in the real world things were starting to fall apart more and more. Which in turn enraged Sarah even more and sometimes it even forced her to do the chores much to her dislike. Timmy didn't care he would get up as early as possible and seek into the world to play with his other mother. And boy was she a wonder she even show magical events.

One day the chickens in the basement laded golden eggs on the ground and inside were all sorts of candy and treats. Tried to pick them up and but they got their eggs back first and he had to chase them to get the eggs. They would fly up on the support beams and then drop the eggs some would break before he could catch but he didn't care he pick up the candy anyways. Then after the game was finish the chickens features turned and they started blasting like actual fireworks. One of the fireworks set spelled hooray for Timmy witch made him feel special in every way.

Another time the garden the place was a pond in witch fish leaped above his head for him to catch. The frog that ate the butterflies' rabbit in a nice tone that sound like small bells. The dragonfly glow in his favorite color purple. The entire jungle area was full of fruit and veggie that grew new instantly. The jungle were fun to explore he could swing on the vines all day. He hops from tree to tree and when he fell a bush was soft cotton.

The attic was a winter wonderland on the other hand. The snowman came to life and together they had a snow fight. They even made a snow cannon and the snow fortress fixed itself. After a long snow battle Timmy's team had won and a tunnel appeared before him and a sled right next to him. The tunnel had twist turns, twirls loop-di-loop and at the minute jumps he landed right on the front yard.

The next morning when Timmy was about sneak off again and where are you going? He turned with terrified Sarah was standing in the hall waiting for him. "Uh well I" Timmy tried to come up with something "I already know where you're going" and she grabbed him by the hair and forced him to make her breakfast. She watched him all day with as he did her chores and whenever he tried or did stop, slowed down, did it wrong or not to her liking he would be whip with a belt. He hated being with her so much when the day was done and when he was forced to sleep in the pig pen a formiliar squeak came into the night.

The mice that live with his other mother came in and gave him the key to the pen and together they manage to sneak passed Sarah who was sleeping on the couch through the tunnel to the other mother's world. "Oh my, look at you" other mother said she then used her power to heal his wounds. She cleaned him up and fed him. "You know you could stay here if you like" she suggested "really?" Timmy asked excitingly "right but first there is one thing we need to do" and she presented him with button eyes. Timmy at first jump at the idea but then relieved that if he did this he would never see his real mom again "I can't" Timmy said "I can't leave my real mommy behind". "I understand the other mother said but don't worry I promise as soon as your real mom return they would be right off you, I promise".

Timmy gave it a lot of thought he knew that he could not keep sneaking in and out. Sarah was catching on to him and it was only a matter of time before she found out that he had been coming here and would cut him off. Timmy then went into the sewing room with his other mother unaware.

When Timmy's mother returned three months later and a new man Timmy was no were to be found the entire town searched for him for months but he was gone. Due to enough evidence and witnesses Sarah was blamed for it sentence to life in prison. But his mother who fell in despair never saw her son again or even knew what really happen to him and Timmy became the first prisoner of the beldam.


End file.
